Yes, sir
by Felton Fandom
Summary: Draco and Harry cant get 5 seconds alone together. Partnered with Annebal Lee for this story.


It was the night of their six-month anniversary. Harry and Draco were sharing an intimate, and rather involved, private kiss in the dungeon corridor. The two boys didn't take notice to the giggles coming from passing Slytherin girls. Six months, though most of the school only knew of two, they'd been together. An "item" as Ginny Weasley so charmingly put it.  
  
Something in the back of Harry's mind told him that they weren't alone, but he couldn't' hear father then the heavy breathing, moaning and overall mushy romantic kissyness of the situation. Romantic was probably not the word he was looking for but Harry was not much of a poet. Draco was really rather adorable looking sometimes, like right after Harry tackled him to the ground snogged him senseless and he lay there dazed and confused before he figured out what had happened. You'd think he'd be used to it by now, but Draco was truly unique. Contrary to popular belief, Harry *hadn't* "mellowed" Draco or "turned him to the side of good". Harry wasn't Draco's keeper, just his... boyfriend. The word had a funny feel to it. Kinda like the feel of Draco's tongue, oh, there, and um, there, and ah screw it, the highly eloquent Harry Potter thought. I'm snogging. I can't snog and think at the same time. I was never a very good multi-tasking. "Harry?" "Huh?" Why did he stop? After all that... "Harry, we're not alone." He was grinning. The bastard! Little prima donna. Harry just closed his eyes and groaned. He was did not star in pornographic movies, had no desire to, did not liked to be watched when kissing. He didn't like to be watched at all. "Harry! That was utterly uncalled for!" "Draco?" "Yes?" "Shuttup." The fastest way to shut Draco's mouth was to keep it full. Full of things like Harry's mouth. The giggles did not seem to be going away and Harry was getting annoyed. "Wait, wait, wait," Draco said pulling away from Harry. "What's the matter with you?" Just then Pansy skipped passed them singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song rather loudly. "That!" answered Harry. "What's wrong with --," Draco stopped as Harry's eyes lit on fire. "Alright then, I see...your dorm free?" "Ummm...Ron is in the library, and everyone else is floating around some where. So, ya it's free." Harry added with a smile. The two of them set off rather speedily for the Gryffindor Dorms. Draco gave Harry a shove that he didn't expect and hit none other then Albus Dumbledore. "Walking Harry to his room again, Draco?" Dumbledore asked. "Oh--," Draco turned on the charm. "Yes, sir," "And you're going to go back to yours after this?" Draco opened his mouth to say something but Albus gave a laugh. "Ooh to be young and in love." Dumbledore turned on his heel and left humming to himself. For that, Harry shoved Draco in the shoulder and continued their trip to the Fat Lady. "You did not just..." "I did." Draco grinned utterly unrepentant. "That was..." Harry floundered trying to find the perfect word. "He, he..."  
  
"He didn't say anything at all. In fact, I'd check the room first. You never know, Harry. We are at a private boarding school, a private *co-ed* boarding school. Pornography is a highly lucrative business these days." Harry just stared at him. "You know, I heard somewhere that Muggles are really fond of the whole boy-- " Harry's hand clamped down on his dirty little mouth while he shuddered involuntarily. "You have the dirtiest mind. You know that right? Even Finnagin wouldn't go that far." Draco's eyes gleamed and he looked rather pleased with himself. Probably because he knew Harry liked to hear him talk like that. Harry was currently cursing his peculiar sexual... preferences. They couldn't get to the room fast enough, and it wasn't just because they were young, horny, and "in love". Harry didn't think either of them knew enough about love to judge whether that was what was happening or not, though they were both fairly certain "love" was pretty close to it. They continued their trek with Harry's hand firmly clamped on Draco's mouth and his other arm steering the blonde along, despite the fact that Draco had made this journey many times before. They finally reached the portrait and after Harry, the only one able to speak, gave the password Draco found himself being hauled up the stairs to the sixth year boy's dormitories. Another place he could have gotten to by all by himself without being manhandled. It wasn't until they were inside and in front of Harry's bed that he was finally released. The first thing he did was smooth down his hair and brush the wrinkles from his robe before moving to inspect Harry. He got a similar treatment. "Draco, I'm fine." Harry batted the hands away feebly. There was no stopping Draco once he got started. It was probably pointless to point out the fact that his hair was mussed in the first place was all *Draco*'s fault. Then again, he might feel obligated to finish what he'd started... "There. Now you look much more presentable." "But no one's going to see me." "Details." Draco waved his hand dismissively. He took one final critical look at his creation before running head first and tackling Harry onto his bed. "Omph. What was that all about?" "What?" Draco's eyes widened innocently. Harry just rolled his eyes and pulled Draco down for a kiss. They were going to finish what Parkinson had so rudely interrupted with her lack of musical skill. --- Draco's hand wandered down Harry until reaching his belt buckle. "Not much for fore play now are we?" Harry asked settling himself. In the back of his head, he knew he was enjoying it. "Well, its not exactly like Christmas break, Harry," Draco said as he pulled off Harry's belt. "Everyone was gone and we didn't have to worry about being walked in on." "Clean, simple and to the point in other words..." "Now you're catching on. Good job." "Fuck you." Draco's hand dived into Harry's pants. A hand job seemed to be Draco's strong point in bed. Harry pulled Draco's head towards him and slid his tongue into his wanting mouth. Harry stopped and his head hit the pillow as Draco started to move his hand. Draco leaned forward and kissed down his lover's neck. Harry's eyes rolled back as Draco picked up the speed. "Wow, Harry," a voice came from the stairs. "Did you even start that Potion essay yet?" the person started opening the door. "I've been down stairs all- ----HOLY MOANING MYRTLE!!" Ron dropped his parchment and quickly covered his eyes. Draco automatically pulled his hand out of Harry's pants and placed it behind his back. There was a rush of cold wind and, "Now what do you want? People don't leave me alone!" cried Moaning Myrtle's head sticking out of the wall. "What in the bloody hell is this! A party?!" yelled Draco. There was a whimpering sound from the red head and Myrtle's eyes lit up. "A party?" Her body came through the wall as well. "Who's having a party? Why wasn't I invited? Nobody loooooves me. I'm just stupid old Moaning Myrtle." Harry agreed. Draco arched a brow. "Well then, now that that's over with. Perhaps Weasley would escort his girlfriend on out. Really, a ghost, Weasley? Didn't think you were that desperate." "I am not!" Ron forgot his trauma and dropped his hands. Apparently the sight of both boys tousled and on Harry's bed was enough to prompt a high pitched squeak and the immediate replacement of both hands. He started chanting something under his breath and attempted to cross himself, without taking his hands away. "Really? I do recall you calling of her-" He stopped as Harry gave his arm a hardy squeeze and turned around to pout. Myrtle's face had contorted and was preparing to spill ghostly tears. Harry blanched. "You're so meeean." She wailed. "What did poor Myrtle ever do to yoooou. Oh, you'll be sorry you ever saaaid that to meeee." And with that she fled the room. Ron also took this as a cue to leave, without his essay. "He'll be back for that you know." Draco commented in superior tones. "Yea." "Okay, just thought I'd warn you. No need to get all snippy with me now." "I'm not." "Uh, huh." He replied disbelievingly and snuggled further into Harry's arms. Harry rested his head atop his. "Does it look like I'm getting snippy?" Draco contemplated the current situation. With him sitting in Harry's lap and Harry's arms around his body and his head atop his it was probably not a particularly good idea to answer in the affirmative. "Maybe." "You little." "Delectable piece of flesh that I will soon devour?" "That too." "Mhm." There was a pause. "So why don't you?"  
  
There was a clash of thunder that made Draco jump. At the sight of this Harry cracked up laughing. "Ooh, shut up," Draco said trying to play it off. "I was getting up anyway." "Ya.alright, Draco." Draco scowled and pushed himself off the bed. "That was sooo disappointing." Harry sighed. "Well, remember to lock the door next time," Draco called slipping on his shoes. "At least you got something out of this friggen fiasco!" "Wasn't as good as I hoped." Harry laughed. Draco gave him a 'ha-ha very funny' look and opened the door.  
  
They left the Gryffindor dorms. Harry walked Draco to the Grand Staircase, and Dumbledore turned the corner. "Well, fancy seeing you here again eh? I just saw Mr. Weasley running down here a few minutes ago actually." Albus smiled. "Really." Draco said in a sarcastic sort of way. "So.walking Draco down to his dorm, Harry?" Harry turned to his lover, then back to Dumbledore. "Yes, sir."  
  
Fin. 


End file.
